


Trust

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. When Spike first befriended Vicious, there were things he never thought the other man would make him do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

** Trust **

A small flame illuminated a pale face as a cigarette slowly came to life, flickering as it fought to survive. Flicking his wrist, Vicious extinguished the flame as he took the first drag off the cigarette, the whole while watching the face of the man across from him. Exhaling a cloud of smoke, he offered a smile to the carefully guarded face.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, his tone playful.

"Honestly?"

Tapping ash into the blue ashtray at his hand, Vicious scowled.

"I thought we were better friends than this, Spike."

"I use to think monsters were hiding in my closet," Spike snarked. "Eventually I learned better."

The long haired man chuckled as he took a final, long drag of the cigarette before snubbing it out in the ashtray. He clasped his hands together in a silent prayer, resting his chin on them.

"You have to learn to trust or you'll always find yourself in these type of situations," Vicious said, eyes flickering over Spike.

"Right, because getting drugged, stripped naked, and tied to a chair by my wrists and ankles gives me plenty of opportunity to trust someone."

"This is a lesson in trust. If you learn to trust me now, I won't have to trick you the next time."

"What makes you think they'll be a next time?"

Standing, Vicious knocked over the small table that separated them. The ashtray shattered upon impact with the cement floor as Spike flushed, wishing there was a way to cover his dignity.

"If you're so uncomfortable in my presence then why does your body disagree with your words?"

If Spike could slam his disobedient boner into a drawer, he would have done so at that very moment. Instead, he squirmed as his erection twitched excitedly under Vicious' gaze. Upon the green haired man's lack of a comeback, Vicious smirked as he stepped toward his captive. Ghosting his fingers over Spike's face and bare chest, he took pleasure in making the man squirm as his mind and body conflicted.

"I'll teach you to trust me," Vicious said, moving his hand down to Spike's balls and cupping them. "Whether you want to or not. I'll make you crawl back to me on your hands and knees, begging me to fuck you over and over."

"You're crazy," Spike spat.

A hand connected with his face, the echo of the slap loud and unsympathetic.

"Respect is the first lesson in trust."

"Fuck you!"

Another slap made the chair momentarily teeter, threatening to spill out it's stunned occupant.

"Respect begins with silence."

His lip now bloody, accidentally bitten through on the second slap, Spike held his tongue. He was still young and palpable, capable yet of being molded and conditioned. As Vicious knelt down and touched his lips to the still hard erection, Spiked growled threateningly. The whole while unaware that Vicious would be correct in his assertions as he began toying with his penis with teeth and tongue.

In the years to come, Spike would find himself crawling back to Vicious time after time until one day he realized he'd been cut off like an unwanted blemish. Much the same as Julia would, despite seeing a man slowly evolve into a monster without a heart or a care. However, that was in the almost distant future from this moment, Julia nothing more than a name on someone else's lips. As Vicious began to take Spike into his mouth, soon into darker places, he was a still a monster, but one with a heart and conscious, knowing full well what he was doing. As Spike came into the talented mouth, he didn't know these would be the moments he would one day look back on with a heavy heart and a hard dick.

Spike learned to trust, but it would come too little, too late.

**-End-**


End file.
